


Добрый вечер, остальным соболезную

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: Автор —Jimmy FeltPlease do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от G до T





	Добрый вечер, остальным соболезную

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [Jimmy Felt](https://vk.com/jimmys_treasure)
> 
> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/vJiV6JCVY6I.jpg?token=ALG6IDOYSTTIG5J53HU57W3ADWURO)


End file.
